


Befitting Royals

by evilwriter37



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Electrocution, Gen, Torture, Whump, aja!whump, krel!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Aja and Krel managed to send their parents’ cores through the wormhole, but Morando will stop at nothing to get his hands on them.
Relationships: Aja Tarron & Krel Tarron
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Befitting Royals

Aja fought as the Omens tried to restrain her to a table.

“You’ll never win, Morando!” she shouted. They were aboard the Mothership. Krel and Aja had just gotten their parents stasis chambers through the wormhole and safely onto Akiridion-5. Morando didn’t know they had the capability of making wormholes. He probably wanted to know where their parents’ cores were. 

Krel couldn’t fight as he strapped down onto a table. He’d been knocked unconscious by one of the Omens. Bright blue blood dripped from a cut in his hairline.

Morando huffed. “You’re pathetic.” He looked between her and Krel. The Omens were finally getting Aja strapped down. “Both of you.” He stood tall between each of the tables, hands folded behind his straight back: a military position. “I need to know where your parents’ cores are. A scan of the ship shows that they’re not here.”

Aja spit on him, trying her best to get it in his face. It only landed on his chest. He wiped the spittle off his armor with a look of disgust. 

“Not very befitting of a princess.” He didn’t even give her a glance. He leaned down towards Krel, patted him roughly on the cheek. “Wake up, little prince,” he said in a sing-song voice. “I need to ask you something.”

Krel blinked open his eyes, furrowed his brow. He looked around before his gaze landed on Morando. A sneer curled up his lip. 

“You!” He tried to lunge for him, but his arms and legs were strapped down to the table, and the movement was useless. Aja knew pain was coming for them if they didn’t answer Morando’s questions to his liking. But would it be for her or her little brother?

Morando laughed. “Ah, so spirited. Just like your parents.” He looked between Aja and Krel. “Hm, I wonder which one of you will break first.” 

Aja looked at Krel, eyes big. He felt her gaze, met her eyes. His were scared, as she was sure hers were too. But then she pursed her lips into a thin line, set her jaw, and nodded her head. They could get through this until help came. Krel nodded his head too. Then they each looked at Morando, new spirits in them. 

“You first, princess?” Morando asked. “You did spit on me.” 

Aja struggled against her bonds, teeth gritted. “I won’t tell you anything!”

“You don’t know that.” Morando snapped his fingers. An Omen laid its hand near Aja’s abdomen. Electricity crackled between its fingers. She twisted uncomfortably in her bonds, the sparks almost touching her. “Now, where are your parents’ cores?”

Aja remained tightlipped, stared at Morando. She wasn’t going to give him an answer. 

Morando nodded to the Omen. It pressed its hand to Aja’s abdomen. There was stabbing pain through her midsection, then the feeling of every one of her muscles painfully spasming. She arched, couldn’t keep in a scream. She could hear Krel yelling for this to stop. It only did when the Omen lifted its hand. Aja was panting.

Morando didn’t ask again. He just stared down at her. Aja didn’t like that position, didn’t like being looked  _ down  _ at. She was a queen in waiting. This wasn’t what she deserved. 

The Omen just put its hand down on her again, this time on her chest. Aja convulsed, screaming loudly. She didn’t like showing what pain she was in, but maybe Varvatos would hear her and be able to find them that way. Kleb, where  _ was  _ Varvatos? 

_ Don’t be dead, don’t be dead _ , Aja thought once the Omen lifted its hand up. She didn’t know what she would do if Varvatos was dead. But, looking at Morando, she knew that this man could kill and had killed before. He’d kill  _ her  _ once he was done with her, once he had the information he needed. She couldn’t give it to him, to keep herself, Krel, and their parents alive. 

“Their cores,” Morando said while Aja panted and her muscles kept spasming. “If you won’t give them up…” He turned to Krel. Another Omen held its hand over him, fingers crackling with electricity. Krel struggled in his bonds. “I’m sure you know where they are, little one?”

“Go shove rocks up your cloaca!” Krel shouted, and Aja would have laughed if not for the serious situation and the residual pain she was in. 

Morando gave a half smile. “Hm. Amusing. Omen.” 

Aja fought hard against her restraints as Krel was electrocuted. Seklos and Gaylen, she  _ hated  _ hearing him scream! This was her little brother! She was supposed to protect him!

“Morando!” She wanted him to focus his attention on her, not Krel. She didn’t care if she got hurt if Krel didn’t. Sure, she was scared - who wouldn’t be in this situation? - but her well being didn’t matter as much as Krel’s. 

The Omen stopped, giving Krel some time to breathe. He twisted his head to the side, away from Aja, groaned. 

Morando said nothing, and the Omen began torturing Krel again. Aja fought, tears in her eyes. “Morando, stop! Stop!” She wished she had her serrator. There was a fighting fire in her blood that was being sparked by seeing this happen to Krel. 

Morando took turns with them, trying to see who would break first, either from their own pain, or from witnessing each other’s. He didn’t speak much, but he didn’t have to. Everyone knew what he wanted. He wanted them and their parents out of the way so he could become a god. Aja and Krel weren’t going to let that happen. 

“Stop, stop!” Krel cried as Aja was electrocuted again. “I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you!”

“No, Krel!  _ Argh! _ ”

Though, the Omen stopped when Morando raised a hand. He than turned to Krel. “Oh? Where are they? Where have you hidden them?”

Krel looked to Aja, and Aja frantically shook her head, tears blurring her vision. They couldn’t give up! Still, Krel opened his mouth, and-

The door burst open. Varvatos entered in a fighting stance, serrator blade out. 

“Ah, Varvatos. Was wondering when you’d show up.” Morando moved away from the both of them, unclipping his serrator from his belt. “So good to see you again.”

“I can’t say the same for you.” Vex rushed at Morando with a battle cry. Morando whipped his blade out to defend himself. He got pushed back against Krel’s table by Vex’s force, and Krel was once again struggling against his bonds. 

“Omens!” Morando yelled, sounding more angry than frantic. The robots jumped into battle, leaving Morando to stride past an overtaken Vex and out of the room.

“Varvatos! Cut us loose!” Aja cried. Her serrator was on the floor, along with Krel’s. She’d be able to help Vex if she was free. 

Out of nowhere, an Omen blasted another Omen. It was standing in the door, its lights blue instead of red. It blasted another one, and another. Before the last Omen could attack, it was a pile of ash.

“My Royals, are you alright?” Mother’s voice came out of the Omen.

“Mother?!” Vex cried in astonishment, turning to look at the Omen.

“Yes.” She came forward and undid Krel’s bindings, then Aja’s. “I had to flee Morando, and my only choices of receptacle were the microwave, or this monstrosity. You can see which one I went with.”

“This is brilliant!” Aja cried. They’d thought Mother had been killed, but here she was rescuing them. 

“I had the rescue well under control, thank you.” Vex didn’t seem pleased to have been one-upped. 

Krel hopped off the table, and his knees shook. Aja would have helped him steady himself, but her knees were shaking as well. It felt like her insides were aching. 

“What did he do to you?” Vex asked. He gentle laid a hand on each of their shoulders.

“He wanted our parents’ cores,” Krel said. His voice was a little hoarse. 

“He tortured us.” It felt strange saying that word knowing that it now applied to her. She was only seventeen and had been tortured. Krel was even younger. 

“My Royals…” There was sympathy in Mother’s voice. 

“We have to go after him.” Aja bent and picked up her serrator.

“Wait, wait, we have to figure out what he’s doing first,” Krel said. “Before the wormhole closed, Loth said that he was going after Gaylen’s core.”

Everyone looked to Krel, flabbergasted.

“Okay, you. Explain.” Vex pointed his sheathed serrator at him.

Krel leaned against the table for support, groaned a little, but didn’t tell anyone he needed time. They had no time. He just began speaking.


End file.
